masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaida Goto
Name: Kaida Goto SPECIAL NOTE: her family name is not in any database but the Shadow Brokers because she hasn't used her full real name in 21 years and is listed as dead circa 2165. Nobody alive knows her full background since Liara T'Soni killed the previous Shadow Broker-bar, maybe, Liara herself. Race: Human, Japanese Asian. Class: Infiltration Specialist/Assassin. Age: 36. Appearance: Wears medium armour, grey with bright blue strips around joints when she doesn't care if she's seen or not. If she does, jet black colouring is employed. She wears a Recon hood with built-in breather if required, although she does have a helmet if hard vacuum work is necessary. Only 5,4 tall but with no excess weight, striking rather than beautiful even when she dresses up. Distinctively Asian in appearance, but oddly pale... NOTE: She has a massive Black Dragon tattoo that completely encircles her torso, its wings spreading down her arms, its body across her back. Encircling emerald green tattoos of snakes reach from her hips down to her feet. These are Yakuza markings, which she will never discuss or even mention. SPECIAL NOTE: She seems to have silver cybernetic eyes-JUST like the Illusive Man's, to anyone who's seen him. Also, when seen without the full-body outfit she is never out of unless it's a physical necessity, the reason for her remarkably pale skin becomes obvious: she has black streaks running throughout her body and a very close observation will reveal microscopically small circuitry amongst the dark areas on her. Only her face is completely free of any markings-but her silver eyes make her extraordinarily distinctive in any company. Only one kind of tech does this to a living being: she has been exposed to Reaper technology... Weapons: M-97 Viper Snipers Rifle, modded for more penetrating power and larger magazine. M-4 Shuriken pistol, modded for more penetrating power and close combat. Twin short swords upgraded to interface with Cloaking tech, modded for greater penetration and damage on strike. Character: Borderline Psychotic, Paranoid, dedicated and focused to a degree the wrong side of madness. Sees every detail in combat and on-mission, but on a social level she effectively shuts down around other people. The purest form of killer, one of the reasons she interacts so little with other people is she's always thinking of the best ways to kill or cripple them-and she is very, very good at her job. She has no conscience, no sense of morality, she sees even living beings only in terms of how useful they can or could be to get the job done. If she speaks to anyone about anything not Mission-related it will never be a personal enquiry-unless she is Ordered to by a superior officer. NOTE: Before she was exposed to Reaper tech she was a peak-condition all-terrain and purpose athlete who could literally run all day and fight all night if she had to, with a tested IQ of 153. Afterwards, she found that she only needed 20 minutes sleep every ninety-six hours to remain healthy and sane and that her IQ had permanently doubled to 306. To call her just "smart" is to call Shepard just a "good" fighter. She is on the intellectual level of top STG Scientists and can in seconds understand things which would take nine out of ten other people weeks to even grasp. Some might even say her mind works like a supercomputer... SPECIAL NOTE: This woman IS Indoctrinated, but it hasn't allowed the Reapers control of her mind and body. Examination by Alliance Medics suggests two possible reasons: she is extraordinarily strong-willed and simply will not give in to the Indoctrination while she is alive. Or, Indoctrination works by making Subjects believe utterly in the Reapers and their cause and beliefs by twisting any thoughts, ideas and beliefs the Subject already has to their cause. Kaida has NO beliefs, thoughts or real ideas of her own, that part of her was burnt out and destroyed a long time ago, Death and destruction are everything she knows. There is simply nothing in her mind for the Reapers to manipulate... Biotics/Abilities: Biotic Barrier, Nova/Sniper Rifles, Assassination, Decryption. History: Born in the Colony of New Tokyo in 2150, a pre-First Contact war Colony with very basic facilities, amenities and structures, she is a child of the first wave of Human Colonists. She welcomed her little Sister, Kasumi, into the world in 2160, part of a loving family which had a habit of owning or "borrowing" things which didn't belong to them. The family were all thieves-and nobody caught any of them-until 2165, when Kaida was 15. Her Father accepted a job from the Yakuza, a very well-paying one, to create a "College Fund" for his Daughters. But he didn't anticipate that stealing an old Relic from a Turian family would cause such uproar –not knowing that the family was under the protection of the elite Blackwatch on Palaven. Barely getting off-planet ahead of pursuing soldiers, he returned to New Tokyo well aware that Turian intelligence was closing in, collected his reward, passed it to his family and fled again, doing everything he could to keep his family safe. He succeeded-the Turian's shot down his ship, but his body was so badly damaged that identification was impossible. The Yakuza wanted a replacement for their lost Agent, though-and chose Kasumi, a child with evident talent young enough to mould into whatever they wanted and needed. Four men broke into the Goto home a week later-her Mother killed one, Kaida got two after her Mother was killed. However, when the survivor, at gunpoint, revealed what was happening, Kaida volunteered to become whatever was necessary to save her Sister from the Fate that awaited otherwise, leaving with the man of her own free will. Kasumi, terrified and hidden upstairs, never found out what happened. Kaida's life ended that day. After six months of "processing", physical and mental torture, drugs, Brainwashing, Amnesia treatments and a carefully constructed framework that left Kaida without memory or even identity, broken in every way, the Yakuza Scientists and Soldiers got to work. Six months after that, sixteen years old, Kaida walked out of the room she had been held in for a year dead in every way but the physical, knowing only that she had to be everything her Masters wanted her to be, had to do everything they wanted without emotion, hesitation or question. If necessary, even kill-and, as it turned out, she was a far more capable killer than she was a thief, so that was the path chosen for her. For the next fourteen years she did her Masters will and no more or less, so broken down inside herself that she was simply incapable of doing any more or less than she was Ordered. Her Psyche was so tormented and fractured that the remnants of the girl she had been were suppressed just to force her conscious mind to accept what she did without her sanity snapping like a rotten twig in a gale. Her only release was through narcotics, casual sexual encounters with men or women, aliens and humans-or through killing. She was the perfect weapon and Agent, never failed and was regarded as the finest creation of Yakuza technology and training since the Human race left Earth behind-until 2180, when she met Kasumi, twenty years old and a professional thief, on the Citadel-and the one person alive who still knew her for who she once was recognised her. Kasumi was first of all shocked silent, then she very nearly started screaming, having assumed that her entire immediate family, bar the Aunt who had raised her after her whole family died overnight, was dead and gone. Once she recovered she slapped Kaida, cursed her several times over for not letting her know she was alive, tried to get her talk about where she'd been and what she'd done-until she finally recognised the fact that Kaida simply wasn't responding to anything but physical violence. Kaida did respond, eventually, but she wouldn't tell Kasumi anything beyond the Yakuza killed their Mother and Father-and that she now worked for them. She stated they had wanted her, Kaida, to replace their Father-and their Mother had gotten in the way. The appalled Kasumi initially simply wouldn't or couldn't believe it, but there was enough truth in with lies, added to just how much her Sister had changed, that in the end she could only accept it. It was all the ruined Kaida could do to protect her little Sister-like she always had. The two Sisters have had no contact at all with each other since, since Kasumi cannot bear to be anywhere near Kaida... Soon afterwards, things got worse for Kaida. Saren Arterius was recruiting to build up soldiers, scientists and Agents for specific purposes in 2180-and, after seeing Kaida work, he bought out her Contract with the Yakuza and took her on himself. Various races and peoples who had never met a Human being underestimated just what they were capable of-and Kaida simply didn't care what she had to do or how she had to do it. Kaida ran Wetwork missions all across Council space and into the Terminus Systems, killed soldiers from Eclipse, Blood Pack and Blue Suns, crossed swords with Cerberus, dealt with Slavers, Pirates, Smugglers and Mercenaries to achieve her Employers goals. She killed, she stole, she seduced, she blackmailed, persuaded and forced any and all of her targets to do what she needed or to get what she wanted. In 2181 she was dispatched to Illium to watch over Matriarch Benezia's Daughter, Liara, on the Matriarch's Orders. Liara never knew, but Kaida was the reason a three strong team of Batarian Mercs sent to prevent her from reaching her next dig by competitors never made contact-it took DNA tests to determine what species the remains had come from when they were found a week later. Kaida was never one to be subtle, unless the situation required it. Tracked down by a Shadow Broker Agent while on Illium, she was simply given a message to convey to Saren: " I know". Saren burst out laughing on hearing it. Over the years 2180-2183, Kaida spent almost six months aboard Sovereign-and was Indoctrinated. But, alone of all those affected, didn't evidently change at all. Saren didn't know or care enough about Humans to even recognise the fact-but Benezia did. She said nothing, though, doing what she could to defend someone who she knew might just become her last chance to stop what was coming. It didn't help her-but it did help Liara. Kaida was on Illos with Saren during Shepard's final pursuit, when Saren decided to deal with Shepard once and for all since the Geth clearly weren't up to the job. He sent Kaida back with Asari Commando backup to kill Shepard-but when Kaida should have taken the shot she just said "No"-even she won't casually contemplate Genocide. With the Commando's dead, Kaida chased after Saren to the Conduit Relay-and followed him through since the Geth hadn't been instructed to stop her. She didn't know how to safely traverse the Relay, though-and was catapulted forty feet through the air when she came out the Citadel end. Knocked unconscious, with broken ribs, leg and arm and internal bruising, she was left for dead by Saren's forces and ignored by Shepard and team, not coming to until after the battle had finished. Seriously injured, she had been stretchered to a hospital in the Wards and listed as a "Jane Doe" by overworked medical staff and C-Sec, who had both hands full and more trying to deal with all of the damage, dead and pockets of Geth still on-station. They hadn't even time to process her, let alone admit her-which suited her fine. Pain alone had never been enough to incapacitate her, so she got out of the hospital and dragged herself to a more exclusive location she knew of-Dr. Chloe Michel's Clinic. It was as packed out as every other medical facility, but they'd had previous contact and Chloe owed Kaida a couple of significant favours. Setting and securing broken bones was no issue, painkillers did the rest, as well as time and rest. Stealing a small ship was no issue in the chaos after the attack, since she was able to get out before C-Sec was able to institute a full security Lockdown of the Docks. In 2185, she came across a Cerberus Expedition on an uncharted planet attempting to recover what was believed to be Reaper technology, security being run by Kai Leng since it was during the hunt for a Reaper IFF. It was Reaper tech-but Kai Leng stabbed her through the chest during the final fight between the two of them, even as she nearly severed his right leg. Both terribly injured, Kai Leng managed to escape-but Kaida, believing she was dying, spent her supposed last moments clearing a way to the technology-when a not-quite-dead Cerberus Scientist abruptly reached it first. She grabbed him to finish the job-just as the device activated. She was unconscious for six days despite not being hit directly by the discharge, then when she came to her wound was healed-and she was very, very different physically and mentally. Learning who and what she is now is a process still on-going, but, in 2186, Admiral Hackett isn't in a position to turn down potential of any sort, plus even by the standards of professional killers and scientists Kaida is extraordinary...